Life and Death
by Jaheira1000
Summary: AU. Rei Kon is a martial artist who comes to Japan for a competition when he meets Kai, a mysterious young man who seems to bring trouble in his footsteps. YAOI. ReiKai Rating may change


**Life and Death:**

Jaheira1000: I seriously can't believe that I'm doing this to myself once again. I have so many stories to finish yet I'm posting yet another new fic! I feel really stupid… T.T

Warnings: Yaoi, AU, and possible OOC'ness. If I leave anything out, please let me know.

Disclaimer: This is the first and last time I'm going to say this for the entire story, I own nothing but the seriously lame story line!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

CHAPTER ONE: Meeting

It was a beautiful sunny day in China when the proceedings of a normally quiet village were disrupted by the arrival of a very unusual letter. This wasn't just any letter though. It was an invitation to the village's leading family regarding their son. It was requested that he go compete in a martial arts competition held in Japan.

The village Elders were willing to let him go for numerous reasons which they refused to make public knowledge. Most of the villagers found this very strange since the youngsters of the village were generally not allowed to travel far. The person chosen to go was a young man named Rei. He had ebony black hair which reached his knees wrapped in white cloth, amber eyes, general cat-like features, and he always dressed in the traditional white and black of the village's martial artists.

As for his thoughts on the matter, he had at first been worried about what the Elders decision would be, but after seeing no obstruction from them, he started to get very excited. He absolutely adored martial arts, but there wasn't much scope for improvement if he stayed in the village.

This contest was a perfect way for him to improve himself.

He tilted his head slightly to look at the pendent around his neck. This however, was no ordinary pendent. It held the ancient spirit of the White Tiger Driger. There was only a handful of these spirits in the world, but each had chosen its master depending on good, evil, power, strength and ability. Each of the majestic beasts had chosen a master with characteristics much like its own. These beasts could not survive without a human master, so in return for binding their life forces together to help them survive, the beasts would protect their masters.

Mentally Rei spoke to Driger.

'Well my friend, it looks like we are going to Japan!' In his mind he saw Driger smile.

'Yes master, I know. I just hope nothing bad happens while we are there.' Smiling to himself about Driger's paranoia Rei wondered what could possibly go wrong. Later, he would wish he had taken the tiger's words more seriously…

It was finally the day of Rei's arrival for the martial arts competition. The landing had just been announced, but Rei was still very anxious to land. He couldn't wait to see what Japan was like. As soon as he was allowed to, he leaped out of his seat. He was the first person off the plane. As soon as he finished with the dreary customs he looked around.

It was a beautiful sunny day outside, but he had to wait inside the building for his lift. While he was waiting, he heard a commotion near one of the other gates. Feeling curious, he made his way over the crowd gathered around the gate. What he saw nearly made his eyes fall out.

The crowd was staring at the most gorgeous creature Rei had ever seen. It was a boy around Rei's age who had two-toned blue hair, light in the front and dark at the back. He also had piercing red eyes and a VERY nice build. He was wearing a black polo-necked sweater as well as black jeans. He had softly outlined muscles, a slightly curvy body, and was very lithe. Rei had to gulp to prevent himself from drooling.

Now, many of you may be wondering why Rei was drooling over another guy. Rei had known he was gay since a very young age, and his village was fortunately very open-minded when it came to such relationships so he had never had a reason to deny the truth. His amber eyes followed the tempting morsel until he climbed into a car at the entrance.

Only after the door had closed, obscuring the angel from view, did Rei realized that he had been mindlessly staring. The only thing that made him feel better was the fact that every other person who had seen him had done the same. Still feeling slightly dazed, he saw somebody trying to gain his attention. Trying, and failing miserably, to focus his slightly dazed mind he noticed it was his ride. He had received a photo of the person who would be collecting him to ensure no problems. It was an old man named Mr Dickenson who was also the competitions sponsor. Walking up to the man he greeted him.

"Good day. I'm Rei. Are you by any chance Mr Dickenson?"

"Yes. It's a pleasure to meet you Rei. Now if you'll follow me, we can get you to your hotel. I hope you don't mind, but you'll be forced to share a room with somebody. There are a number of suites booked for us at the hotel, and each suite has two rooms. Naturally each room has two beds, so there shouldn't be too many problems." Rei blinked a few times, surprised by Mr D's fast businesslike way of talking. Nodding silently, he followed the older man outside. Soon they were on their way to the hotel.

Rei was standing outside the hotel that had been booked for the competitors. It was huge! When they reached the correct suite Mr D gave Rei a key and told him that he was the first one present. After thanking him politely, Rei stepped into the room.

It was quite a luxurious suite with its own bathroom kitchen and lounge. Making his way to one of the rooms, he proceeded to start unpacking. After a while, he heard somebody enter the room. It was two people judging by the voices, but they were very loud. No sooner had he finished this thought than the door to his room opened and two VERY energetic teens bounced inside.

The one was a relatively short blond-haired boy with baby blue eyes. The other was slightly taller, but still shorter than Rei with midnight blue hair and eyes. Their chatter came to an abrupt halt when they noticed somebody else in the room. The silence lasted all of ten seconds before the blond burst out into a full smile.

"Hey! How's it going? Sorry we just barged in; we didn't know anybody was here! My name's Max!"

"Yeah, and I'm Tyson!" Rei slowly returned their smile.

"I'm Rei. Nice to meet you guys too." They all shook hands as they introduced themselves. Rei noticed a certain intimacy between the two boys.

"Do you guys know each other?"

"Well yeah. Max here is the new kid in town. We both live here in Japan. This is actually our hometown! By the way, those are cool clothes. Where are you from?" Rei grinned, one of his fangs showing.

"I come from China. These are our traditional martial arts outfits. All our fighters wear them."

"Oh that's cool. Me and Tyson were just wondering…since you got here first you have dibbs on the rooms. Would you mind if me and Tyson share?"

"Nah. I don't have a problem with that." Tyson grinned sheepishly.

"Well that's a relief. Since we didn't know anybody else was here we already dumped our stuff in the other room." Rei couldn't help smiling again. At least he knew he would be getting along with two of his new room-mates. This train of thought led him to his next question.

"Does either of you guys maybe know who our last room-mate is?"

"That would be me." They all turned to the sound of the new voice. Rei's jaw dropped. It was him! The guy from the airport! He was leaning against the far wall with his arms crossed and his eyes closed. They continued to gape at him. How had he managed to get in there without them hearing him? He opened his crimson orbs slowly to look at them. His gaze was serious yet emotionless. If they hadn't heard him speak they would have thought he was a statue. He pushed himself away from the wall and picked up the duffel bag at his feet. He strode forward and dumped it on the other bed.

"Since you two are taking the other room, I'm going to assume this is my bed." Without another word the slate-haired teen made his way back towards the door. Rei gathered enough of his scattered wits to voice the question lingering in the back of his mind.

"Wait! What's your name?" The crimson eyed teen hesitated only a moment before answering.

"Kai." And with that he exited the room as quietly as he had entered it.

Rei was struck silent. His only thought was the fact that the two-toned angel was his room-mate. Naturally his next reaction was a large neko grin. Seeing his reaction, the other two sweatdropped. He literally looked like the cat that stole the last of the cream. Things would definitely be getting interesting…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jaheira1000: There u go! Just another pointless fic dredged up from the vague recesses of my mind. Not even I know where it came from! Please R&R since this is my first AU fic! I need all the help I can get!


End file.
